1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to command guidance systems for line-of-sight missiles.
The present invention provides for a reduction in cost, weight and size for currently operational antitank line-of-sight missile systems. This is accomplished by removing the mechanical data link (wire) that connects the launcher and missile, in most of the present systems. This eliminates the wire-snagging problem in low-level helicopter launch and the wire-shortage problem in over-water launch. The present invention also gives line-of-sight missile systems a better resistance to jamming.
The present invention also provides the missile controller/ launcher with a viewing subsystem for night operation which is fully integrated with the guidance system. The present invention allows the missile to roll naturally and putting roll-tracking at the launcher, thereby eliminating costly missile-borne gyros, etc. The present invention accomplishes all of the guidance and viewing in a manner that avoids a detectable level or irradiation at the target and thus denies the target a fore-warning that it is under attack.